9 Weeks
by UnholyUnderBoob
Summary: Brittana future fic. Sugar as Brittana's daughter. When Sugar is six, Brittany takes a job as the head choreographer on Rihanna's latest tour, leaving Santana and Sugar to fend for themselves for nine weeks. THREE-SHOT.


_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Brittana future fic. Sugar as Brittana's daughter. When Sugar is six, Brittany takes a job as the head choreographer on Rihanna's latest tour, leaving Santana and Sugar to fend for themselves for nine weeks.**_

_**Not in the same universe as any of my other fics.**_

_**Three-Shot!**_

_**Chapter 1/3**_

_**R&R please.**_

Santana sinks into Brittany's embrace as her wife tightens the hold she has on her. This is it, the last time they'd be able to touch each other for nine weeks. They had both been thrilled when Brittany had been given the opportunity to choreograph Rihanna's latest tour, and they still are, but these nine weeks are going to be emotional hell. Brittany pulls back, a watery smile on her lips as she silently gazes at Santana for a moment. Santana sighs lightly and leans forward again, gently kissing Brittany's soft lips and cupping her face. Thank god Brittany had said goodbye to Sugar before the girl had gone to bed last night. This goodbye is hard enough. Neither woman would have been able to handle their little girl being at the airport with them, and they know Sugar wouldn't have been able to handle it either. Instead, she's going home with her aunt Quinn after school and Santana will collect her later.

"I love you," Brittany murmurs softly, resting her forehead against Santana's and gazing into her wife's eyes with a sad smile.

"I love you, too. You'll call me when you land?"

"Of course," Brittany promises. "I'll see you soon, okay? Nine weeks will just fly by, you'll see." Santana nods, not trusting herself to speak due to the enormous lump in her throat. They had promised each there wouldn't be any tears. She kisses Brittany once more before taking a step back, if Brittany doesn't leave now; she'll miss her flight. Santana turns away from her wife's departing figure, unable to watch her leave. Stifling a sob, she makes her way through the airport, desperate to find Puck. Santana all but falls into his arms when she reaches him, his strong arms wrapping around her small frame.

"C'mon, let's get to the car," Puck murmurs. For the last few weeks, he had been teasing Santana about looking like a lost puppy at the mere thought of Brittany leaving. Today, though, he doesn't. Anyone who truly knows Santana knows that her hard front is just that; a front. She and Brittany had never been apart for more than one night since they gotten back together at Brittany's graduation. Now they're going to be apart for nine weeks. The drive back to his and Quinn's place, where Sugar and Santana's car are, is quiet. Puck realises that Santana is pulling herself together, and he gives her the silence she needs to do that.

"These next nine weeks better go fucking fast," Santana eventually grumbles, pulling her compact mirror out of her purse to check her makeup. Thank god for water-proof mascara.

"It will," Puck assures her. "Sugar will keep you busy." Santana chuckles. That's definitely true. Their little ball of energy always keeps them on their toes. She can only imagine what it will be like trying to handle Sugar by herself. "Besides, there's skype or FaceTime, you know. You'll be able to see and hear each other as much as you want."

"It's not the same, though," Santana sighs. "And Sugar...man, she usually can't fall asleep until she's hugged and kissed us both good night. It's gonna be really hard on her."

"She has you." Puck stops speaking for a second as he flips off another driver who had just cut him off. He glares at them for a moment longer before continuing, "you'll both be fine. Brittany wouldn't have agreed to this if she didn't think so. Sugar still has one awesome mom around, and Britt will be back before you know it. Santana worries her bottom lip with her teeth and she sighs, before finally nodding. Even if she doubts herself, she's not going to show it.

0-00-0

After the day she's had, Santana just wants to relax with a glass of wine before crawling into bed. Her boss had been riding her ass all damn day about some paperwork that had apparently gone missing. He had made her life absolute hell all day, and didn't even apologize after finding them in his own office. It's been a long time since she has threatened people with her Lima Heights attitude, but she was pretty damn close to it today. Now, when all Santana wants to do is relax, she has to deal with her six year old refusing to go to bed. Great, just great. Placing her hands on her hips, Santana glares down at Sugar, the little girl mimicking her actions perfectly. There's no doubt about it, this kid would be influential in the argument of nature versus nurture. Santana doesn't speak, she's already told Sugar it's time for bed. She just waits for Sugar to give in. Santana and Brittany know from past experience that picking her up and literally putting her in bed just doesn't work. All that happens is a major tantrum. This way Santana can get Sugar into bed more quickly, and dole out some sort of punishment in the morning. Santana notices Sugar's fierce little glare falter and watches as she drops her head, her chin tucking against her chest. Santana steps forward and scoops Sugar into her arms, the girl immediately laying her head on her mommy's shoulder.

"I miss mama."

"I know, baby," Santana murmurs tenderly as she carries Sugar to her bedroom. "I do, too." It may have only been a week since Brittany had left for the tour, but they're both missing her immensely. It feels wrong to be without her, as though they're incomplete. Which, in a way, they actually are. "She'll be home before you know it, I promise."

"Can I sleep with you tonight, mommy?"

"Of course you can," Santana murmurs, kissing Sugar's cheek and placing her back on her feet. "You go get comfortable and I'll be right there." Santana watches as Sugar shuffles off to her and Brittany's bedroom. It's harder than she thought to be without Brittany and, considering Santana knew it would be hard as hell, that's really saying something. She heads downstairs and into the kitchen, sighing softly when she passes a framed picture of the three of them. Santana stops and picks it up, gazing at her wife's beautiful face. She feels pathetic. It's only been a week yet she's already falling apart without her. Both of them are, and Santana feels as though she is failing as a parent. Reminding herself that Sugar is waiting for her, Santana keeps moving and heads into the kitchen. She grabs a glass and fills it with water before pouring a glass of red wine. She may as well just stay in the bedroom with Sugar and read the trashy romance novel that she had started last night. Maybe she won't feel so lonely in her bed tonight if Sugar is with her. Santana trudges back upstairs and places the wine and water on her bedside table, smiling tenderly at her young daughter when she notices the girl watching her. She climbs into bed next to her and puts her arm out for Sugar, the child immediately snuggling into her.

"We'll talk to mama in the morning, okay?" Santana turns her head and leans down to softly kiss the top of Sugar's head. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too, mommy," Sugar murmurs tiredly. Santana sighs softly, leaning against the headboard as her little girl slowly drifts off to dreamland, using Santana's thighs as a pillow. She reads her book with one hand, her wine cradled in the other, and hopes the book will start to get interesting very soon. Eight weeks to go. It feels like forever.

_**To be continued. More Brittany in the next chapter. Please review.**_


End file.
